


从今天开始不做大哥

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: markchan or chanmark
Relationships: Haechan - Relationship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	从今天开始不做大哥

01/

李敏亨是那种校服衬衫会扣上最顶的扣子，然后领带也永远规规矩矩，衬衫掖在不太合身的裤腰里，最后还抽了根皮带的模范生。李东赫跟黄仁俊说，那皮带我小爸有根一模一样的，每次我不及格回家，他就举着威胁下次再拿这么个破烂成绩回来，就用皮带抽我。

李东赫甚至猜李敏亨的内裤也跟他小爸的一模一样，宽松的四角内裤，为此他偷偷跟了李敏亨半个月，就为了看他屁股后面有没有校服裤子勒出来的那个内裤边边印。黄仁俊骂他变态吧你，李东赫翻了个白眼，我就是想知道。

真正知道是高一下半学期，李东赫在三楼男厕所里遇到了李敏亨。几个男生躲在里面靠着窗户抽烟，李东赫也在，他不会抽，就只是拿着摆摆架子装逼。李敏亨走了进来，站在小便器旁想上厕所，却发现一旁手里夹着烟的男生老盯着自己，且发尾漂染的紫色，一副不怎么好惹的样子。

李东赫等着李敏亨拉开裤链，可李敏亨迟迟不动手，以为是文化差异，加拿大人当着人面不好意思撒尿，便把哥几个都叫出去，厕所里留下他一个人。人都走了，李敏亨拉开裤链上厕所，正这时李东赫又闯了进来站在他跟前，对着他喊了声同学，把李敏亨吓得手一抖，差点溅自己身上。

同学你好，不好意思吓着你了，我高一三班的李东赫。李东赫一低头，看着他的内裤，发现确实是浅浅的天蓝色平角内裤。

李敏亨很尴尬，嗯了一声，低着头重新穿裤子，把皮带扣好，冲了水，然后站在洗手池前洗手，洗完李敏亨想出门，却被李东赫堵在厕所门口。外面有兄弟们把着，说小东哥在里面办事儿，谁也不让进，里面有李东赫堵着，李敏亨也没法出。

有什么事吗李东赫同学。很奇怪李敏亨并不生气，就只是尴尬，整个男厕所内像是空气停止流动一样的尴尬，连带着尿骚味儿都被气氛吓得凝固。

没什么事，就是想认识认识你。李东赫说着把一口也没抽过的烟头扔在地上，脚碾了几下，伸手去摸李敏亨胸前的姓名牌，看清了名字。李敏亨。李东赫凑近了噘着嘴念着他的名字，因为凑得太近了，愣是把李敏亨身子搞得往后仰。

认识完我能走了吧

说什么呢，小东哥让你走了吗？门口的小子刚想说点什么被李东赫拦住。

客气一点，我们都是同学，要互相友爱。李东赫这话听起来痞痞的，几个小弟听不出来他到底什么意思。

李敏亨也听不出来，觉得有点阴阳怪气，挺漂亮的大眼睛向下垂着眼皮，眉毛微微皱了一下。

手机拿出来。李东赫轻轻踢了踢李敏亨的脚尖示意，在李敏亨这儿看起来像是威胁。

李敏亨同学，小东哥跟你说话呢正。小弟装腔作势吵得李东赫头疼，他摆摆手叫小弟出去，厕所里又只剩下他和李敏亨两个人，他干脆更大胆了点，直接上手去摸李敏亨的裤兜。李敏亨抓着他的手，说你往哪儿摸呢。

没往哪儿摸。李东赫刚刚从前兜摸到后兜，坦白说，李敏亨的屁股手感真不错，软软的还很有弹性。先耍流氓的是李东赫，现在手被李敏亨抓在手里，他倒是摆出一副害羞的样子，黑眼珠圆咕噜噜还亮晶晶的，直勾勾盯着李敏亨的眼睛，李同学你看看你。

语气娇滴滴还腻歪，把李敏亨恶心得撒开手收回去，却又在中途被李东赫抓住，我就是让你把手机拿出来一下，又不会怎么你。

李敏亨无奈掏出手机，眼看着李东赫拿过来在屏幕上点了几下，李东赫自己的手机响了，他从裤兜里掏出来又点了几下存了号码再交还回去，末了还冲李敏亨自以为特别酷炫又帅地歪嘴笑一下，虽然在李敏亨眼里像个智障，他转身大摇大摆离开，几个小弟跟在身后转头看了李敏亨几眼，然后交头接耳说了几句什么。李敏亨没在意，他只看到自己手机的通讯录里多存了一条，备注写着李东赫三个字，后面还带着一个小熊的emoji表情。

02/

李东赫缠了李敏亨整整一年，终于被堵是高二时的事，李敏亨放学走在回家的路上，就这么被堵在学校附近的巷子里。他看着脸简直太熟了，是天天帮李东赫跑腿的那几个小弟。

连小东哥电话你都敢挂，我看你是活不耐烦了。小弟们没怎么下狠手，毕竟大哥一年来天天盯着手机茶不思饭不想也不是回事，有事没事往厕所跑看着像得了前列腺炎。说到底他们就是想吓唬吓唬李敏亨，谁知道他细皮嫩肉的，几拳下去脸上就挂了彩。

回家后的李敏亨避开家人一言不发地回到自己房间里，晚饭也没吃，他趴在床上把脸埋在被子里，他拿起手机看黑名单，屏幕上那个小熊表情看起来明晃晃得刺眼，终究还是把号码拖了出来。

接通了，李东赫刚开心地想跳起来，自己还没说话就被李敏亨吼了：别再打过来了，烦不烦啊！

李敏亨这辈子都没嗓门这么大过，也没有这么生气过。耶稣只教过他面对恶人，左脸挨打了，就应该把右脸也凑上去，但耶稣没告诉他拳头真的落在脸上会这么疼。明明自己什么也没做，为什么就得挨拳头。

第二天李敏亨戴了口罩去学校，坐在座位上一直低着头，课间李东赫找到他们班里来，扒着教室门问李敏亨呢，孩子们指了指座位上趴着睡觉的那个就是。李敏亨其实没有在睡，就只是趴着而已，他听见李东赫来找他，就故意趴着装睡。

李东赫喊了两下他都没反应，就直接闯进来站在他座位旁边。李敏亨同学，你身体不舒服吗。

李敏亨觉得李东赫真的很烦，问还不够直接伸手扒拉自己，他抬起头看着李东赫说我没事。

没事你干嘛戴口罩。

我感冒了。

别撒谎了。

不是你叫的人吗，现在还在装什么。李敏亨抬眼看他，黑白分明的大眼睛眨了两下，细软的睫毛像是给李东赫心口扇了两下风，差点把他扇晕过去。当然了晕还是没晕，他眼尖，看到口罩边边露出来的那一小块淤青，他上手去拉开李敏亨的口罩，嘴角也是结了痂的伤。只是一瞬间，李敏亨打开他的手，把口罩又拉了回去。

怎么回事？李东赫一脸懵。

你还好意思问。李敏亨冷笑了一下，李东赫隔着口罩都能感觉到那种悱愤。教室里的人三三两两地坐着看热闹，他站起来要离开，李东赫一把拉着他硬是又把他拉到厕所。李敏亨都纳闷李东赫是不是有什么厕所情结，三番两次找自己的茬，可厕所这种地方他又不能不来，躲也躲不开。

李东赫一个电话打过去把小弟们都叫过来，当着李敏亨的面一个挨着一个敲他门脑袋瓜子，让他们给李敏亨道歉，小弟们不明白为什么大哥在模范生面前会这么低头，但大哥让做的，他们还是低头认错。李敏亨别过头赌气似的，说你要是看我不顺眼直接动手，别来这一套，这次我不会再忍了。

李东赫拍了拍李敏亨的肩膀，说李同学你不要这么敏感，我只是想跟你交个朋友。

你别缠着我了，我真的不想跟你这种人打交道。

我这种人是哪种人，因为被朋友喊几声哥你就嫌我混？看来李东赫很有自知之明，他偷偷观察了两下李敏亨的反应继续说道：那我从今天开始不做大哥了。

03/

小东哥从这天起不做大哥了！

消息很快传遍了几条街四五个中学，而且不仅不做大哥了，小东哥把乐队也给退了。没几个人清楚厕所里真正发生了什么，只知道李东赫被人一拳轮过去倒在地上，鼻血哗啦啦向下流，被小弟扶着送到了医务室。而据说一拳轮倒小东哥的人，是一个名不经传的转校生，听说还是加拿大转过来的洋人。李敏亨被人描述为身材高大金发碧眼，张口闭口hey,what’s up man的欧美橄榄球选手形象，隔壁学校也有嚼着口香糖的小太妹好奇，特地赶来校门口蹲点想看到底是哪个洋人这么牛逼，一拳抢了小东哥的梦高大哥身份，导致几条街最受欢迎的学生乐队就要因此解散。

不良少年们对李敏亨充满了兴趣，以至于李敏亨决定把姓名牌都摘下来攥在手里，一路上心里对李东赫恨得牙痒痒，简直想把他整个人揉吧揉吧挼成一团。

李敏亨从小到大都是让父母省心的小孩，从几岁起每周跟着父母去教会礼拜，在底下捧着圣经乖乖地唱赞美诗。校服衬衫的扣子总扣到最顶上那颗，宽松的校服裤子即使别人都拿去偷偷改成流行一点的紧身裤，他依然照着原样每天穿着去学校，因为瘦，裤腰不合身，就抽一条与年纪不太符合的皮带系好。在学校里与人为善，从来没和人红过脸。学习成绩也从没让人操心过，辅导书和补习班李敏亨都会自己看着办，决定好了父母给他钱，他自己拿去用掉。内裤，也都是纯色的宽松舒适的平角内裤。

能让这样的李敏亨气成那样的人，李东赫还是第一个。

学校门口，因为没戴姓名牌，李敏亨被值周生抓住，扣了两分，罚了蛙跳一百个。在学校门口跟其他被罚的学生一起排着队蛙跳，简直是人生耻辱。正跳着，李敏亨觉得后腰有人碰了碰自己，他转头一看，正是李东赫，头发染回了黑色，也剪短了不少，露出了圆圆的眼睛和有点婴儿肥的脸颊，他这天本来挺规矩，是见了李敏亨在这儿故意解开衬衫扣子过来挨罚的。李敏亨不知道什么时候李东赫插队排在他后面。鼻梁上还贴着创可贴。李敏亨觉得他真的是好了伤疤忘了疼，也可能是自己那一拳实在太轻了。

做完解散拿起书包先跑开的李敏亨怕李东赫再追过来，他从书包里掏出来厚厚一沓自我检讨，拿去办公室交给班主任。班主任接过来随便翻了几页，夸他态度还是挺端正的，下次不要再冲动行事了。李敏亨点了点头，染回低着头离开，没想到门口撞上李东赫就算了，还正好撞在他怀里，结结实实。李东赫看着他笑，他立刻转头向别处，就像不认识李东赫一样。

三班的班主任声音从李敏亨身后响起：傻笑什么呢李东赫，快进来！

厕所事件的结局就是李敏亨和李东赫各打五十大板的程度，每个人交三千字的自我检讨。男孩嘛，哪儿有那么多这那那这的，李敏亨这一拳被当作孩子们之间的打打闹闹而简单解决了。毕竟动手的是李敏亨，李敏亨怎么可能动手呢，肯定是李东赫惹的，兔子急了还咬人，所以肯定是李东赫惹的。三班班主任拿着教科书拍了拍李东赫的头，纸张之间的声音听起来很大，啪嗒啪嗒的，李敏亨出了门转过头，悄悄地听着里面。

都说了你不要老是欺负同学。

李东赫到这儿来了句我没有老是欺负。有些是朋友之间闹着玩，还有些是他们先动手欺负的。

你还挺理直气壮，李敏亨也是他先动手欺负的？

这是朋友之间闹着玩。

小子，闹着玩也是对方喜欢那才算闹着玩，对方不喜欢不就是你在欺负吗？

李东赫小声嘟囔了一句，是李敏亨喜欢我，所以我才跟他闹着玩。

门口的李敏亨觉得自己大脑里好像动画片里演的，一根根线全部断掉，随着迷惑也有惊吓，李敏亨站在原地茫然，满脑子都是那半句【是李敏亨喜欢我】。李敏亨不知道自己怎么回的教室，最终提出一个自己根本无法解释的问题，我什么时候喜欢你。

04/

他什么时候喜欢你了？我怎么不知道？黄仁俊也纳闷，拿着笔在手绘板上写写画画打着分镜草稿。从初中同班起就做了死党的黄仁俊，对于李东赫几乎无所不知无所不晓，唯独这件事他还没听李东赫提起来过。

李东赫眨了眨眼睛说，我不是跟你讲过东淑的故事嘛。他说完还翘起小指把头发捋到耳朵后面，一副娇羞的样子。

啊——什么啊你，哪能算喜欢吗？东赫啊，收手吧快别骚了。这才反应过来的黄仁俊一针见血毫不留情地吐槽。

哎呀我说算那就算。李东赫说完揉揉鼻子，妈的下手可真狠啊，我当时差点以为自己这么一张帅脸要破相了。

李东赫你是抖m吗？

不是，但李敏亨想s我那就来吧。

你还没跟我讲清楚那天怎么打起来的。黄仁俊着急给漫画加戏正愁没灵感，谢谢李敏亨那一拳，虽然背着死党这么想不太仗义，但李敏亨同学，真心地谢谢你那一拳。

让我想想，我那天不是说了嘛，既然他觉得我混，那我就不当大哥了。

然后呢。

然后我说你要是觉得憋屈，就给我也来几下，我站在这儿让你打，打到你爽觉得扯平了，那就算扯平。

然后李敏亨就真打了？

嗯，一记直勾拳冲着我的脸就来了，打这么狠他是有多恨我。

你刚不还说他喜欢你。

仁俊啊，你不懂，他有多恨我，就是有多爱我。

05/

期末考结束那天，下了大雨，很大很大，李东赫在离校门口两条街的拐角便利店门口遇到了李敏亨，整个人湿淋淋地向下淌水，像个落汤鸡缩在屋檐底发抖。李敏亨想装作自己没看到他，可李东赫撑着伞径直向他走来，还是那双圆圆的眼睛，像小动物似的毫不避讳盯着自己。

这雨一时半会小不了，你家在哪儿我送你回去。

李敏亨嘴硬想拒绝，可一阵风吹来冷得他哆嗦着打了个喷嚏。李东赫直接把他拉到伞下，说吧，往哪儿走。

李敏亨的外套湿透了，里面的校服外套也在往身体里透着潮气，唯一露出来的那点白衬衫同样是湿的，布料贴着胸前领口粉白的皮肤，实不相瞒李东赫想看点更刺激的。李敏亨老往外面走，李东赫就把他往自己身边拉，到后面直接死死挽着他的手臂不让他远离自己。李敏亨看向李东赫，手臂也抽不出来，被挎着胳膊一开始是不怎么舒服，可李东赫像个行走的暖炉，身子贴久了居然有点热乎，心里好像也有点热乎。

坦白说，李敏亨也不算多恨李东赫，要怪就怪他出现的时机和场地总是太不对了，尴尬再带上七七八八的误会，这些就像雪球越滚越大，才会挡在李敏亨眼前，让他看不清李东赫。至于现在，身旁的李东赫笑眼盈盈，小麦色的脸也圆圆的，鼻尖被冻得泛红，刚染黑的头发衬得他肤色更深了些，走在路上像只小熊，软乎乎也热乎乎的小熊。

不再是小东哥的李东赫还挺可爱的。

为什么淋了雨？李东赫先开了口，白色的雾气从嘴巴里飘出来，接着又很快散开。

还不是因为你。

怎么又因为我了。在李敏亨身边的李东赫总是想笑，没办法因为李敏亨太好玩了，无趣也无趣的好玩，规矩也规矩得好玩，一板一眼也一板一眼得好玩。

外校都传着是我打了梦高小东哥，有几个人蹲校门口天天堵我。

怎么，他们找你茬儿要打架吗？李东赫一听脸色变了，瞪着眼睛一脸严肃。

今天这个不是。

那今天这个是什么？

李敏亨不怎么好意思说，因为今天忘记摘校牌，几个黄头发的外校女生认出来把他堵在半路了，说要跟他交往，不然不放他走。最后把书包抢了，伞也抢了，钱包在书包里装着，他只得躲在便利店屋檐底下，想着等雨过去。

谁堵你了，是不是小虎他们几个又乱来了。李东赫说着舌头顶着腮帮子，眼神带着几分狠，小东哥那个劲儿又来了。

不是，你不都让他们给我道过歉了。李敏亨也不想让那几个小弟被误会，说是外校几个女生。

女生？李东赫在这边咬着牙心想，好家伙明天让我看看是哪几个小婊砸，连小东哥的对象都敢抢。你怎么不把打我那一拳的劲头拿出来？

男生还能动手反抗打回去，可要是女生，动手也太那个了。李敏亨皱着眉看他。

男女怎么了，你搁加拿大就没学过男女平等尊重人权？李东赫有点醋。

男女生理差异这么大，动手不是欺负人吗？

得得得，看你怎么还认真了呢。李东赫撇着嘴。

反正都怪你，要不是你一直找茬，我也不会冲动。

怪我？李东赫说着把脑袋靠在他肩膀上，算了算了就当怪我了，从今天开始我对你负责行了吧。

李敏亨立刻歪着身子往另一边躲，耳朵突然就红了，明明刚刚还是冷的，怎么现在发烫了，心跳也跟着砰砰砰的变得杂乱，结结巴巴到最后憋出来一句李东赫大街上你别乱来。什么大街上，明明一个人也没有，伞下除了他们俩就只有挡在伞外的雨声，哗哗啦啦。

李敏亨，别说话，你就这么让我靠一会儿。李东赫第一次直接喊李敏亨的名字。

剩下的十几分钟很安静，李东赫一句话也没有说，李敏亨咽了咽口水，后背僵直了一路，一直到家门口。李敏亨本想李东赫送到家门口为止，但李敏亨的妈妈一看李东赫也冻得小脸红扑扑的，非要拉着一起进来，李东赫也嘴甜，一口一个阿姨要不是您说，我还以为是敏亨的姐姐呢，因为太年轻太漂亮了。

李妈妈一听更开心了，说是这还是Mark来韩国之后第一次带朋友回家，叫他们两个上楼洗个热水澡换身衣服，一会儿姜茶煮好了给他们端上去。

李敏亨先洗的，他已经开始连连喷嚏了，李东赫问他能不能拿身衣服借自己穿穿。李敏亨在浴室里隔着门跟李东赫说自己衣柜打开，哪儿哪儿有个洗干净的睡衣可以借给他穿。

轮到洗完李敏亨出来，李东赫抱着一团衣服跟他示意，李敏亨点了点头。直到李东赫进去，李敏亨吹了吹头发坐下来，往门没关的衣柜扫了一眼才发现自己放内裤的抽屉被人打开了，他意识到事情不太对，拍着门问李东赫是不是动了他的抽屉。李东赫在里面喊你说什么我正洗澡呢听不见，李敏亨急得要开门，李东赫早就在里面反锁了，气得李敏亨骂他变态。李东赫心想你骂也来不及了，他洗完把李敏亨的内裤穿在身上又套上衣服，大摇大摆出了门。

我都对你负责了，穿你条内裤不算什么吧，你要是不乐意我这就脱给你。

李敏亨气得想揍他，他倒好，利落跑开，李敏亨在后面追着他跑，李东赫跳上床，李敏亨也跳过来，一把抓住他的脚腕抓得他直挺挺倒在床上，带得李敏亨也倒下来。

洗好了吧，喝点茶暖和一下。李妈妈说着端着茶盘，却不想看到两个大男生抱在一起倒在床上，李东赫的双腿刚好分开蜷起膝盖夹着李敏亨的腰。这一幕还是挺刺激，她手一抖差点摔掉茶盘。

李敏亨声音颤抖着喊了一声妈。

李妈妈稳了稳情绪放下茶盘，声音同样颤抖着说，没事怪妈妈没敲门，你们继续。毕竟孩子大了，李妈妈尽管精神上受到了极大的冲击，还是选择独自默默消化。

李敏亨追出来想跟妈妈解释，妈妈摆了摆手说，上帝创造我们，正是爱我们本来的样子。你不用觉得有负担，不管你变成什么样子，妈妈和上帝都是爱你的，一切妈妈都可以理解。说完就下楼，掏出一本圣经开始祷告。

06

李敏亨回到屋里，李东赫很自来熟地缩在他的被子里，端着杯子一小口一小口地嘬着热茶。你妈妈真好。还不等李敏亨说着什么，他先开了口。

……嗯。

我都听到了。李东赫头发还有点湿，乱糟糟的在头顶乱翘。真羡慕。

你妈妈不好吗。

李东赫说我没有妈妈。

李敏亨下意识说sorry。

没什么sorry啦，我有两个爸爸，别看我这样，可也是从小到大被爱浇灌成长的。李敏亨出于礼貌没问，但李东赫就是想都告诉他，一个人絮絮叨叨个没完。

我们家一家四口，我爸我小爸我哥然后我，我爸16的时候意外有了我哥，一个人带着孩子也不容易，然后二十几的时候遇到了我小爸，我小爸追了他几年才被接受，然后开始谈恋爱搭伙过日子，最后收养的我。

本来都挺好的，但是我小爸家里死活不同意，硬扛着过了几年之后又分手了，我爸继续带着我哥生活，我小爸舍不得就非要顶着家里反对也要留下我，他说我是他和我爸之间爱的结晶，有我在的话这个家里起码还留下点家的感觉。虽然他们分手了，但他们还是很爱我，我还是有两个爸爸，这不影响。

但我哥不行，我哥被一个港仔拐跑了，本来看着也好端端的，谁知道港仔一回去没几年，他就追着去了香港，回来的次数一只手都数得过来。我爸一个人的时候，我就时不时跑去陪陪我爸，尤其我没考好我小爸举着皮带威胁要抽我的时候。李东赫说着偷笑起来，好像占了什么不得了的便宜。

对了，你知道我为什么老缠着你吗，跟香港人学的，锲而不舍，扮猪吃老虎，我哥那种铁树也能开花。末了李东赫又补了一句，Mark Lee，你什么时候也开个花给我看看。他放下杯子躺下来，抓住李敏亨的手把他拉近了，抱住李敏亨的腿，李敏亨想掰开他的手，却发现他浑身发烫。

难怪一路上脸都是红扑扑的，原来是发烧了。李敏亨有点后悔自己这么凶，仔细想想一路上李东赫怕他再淋雨，伞一直都歪向自己，反倒是李东赫半个身子都在伞外面。

这么看，李东赫不仅一点都不讨厌了，还变得更可爱了。李敏亨轻轻松开他的手，给他拿了枕头垫着，说你发烧了，等一下我去拿药给你。

李敏亨出了房间门看到窗外天色渐渐黑了，他拿了药倒了水给李东赫，李东赫的那句【Mark Lee，你什么时候也开个花给我看看】开始在耳边回响。

来韩国之后，除了父母还没人叫过自己Mark，怎么李东赫叫起来还挺顺嘴。Mark Lee，Mark Lee，Mark Lee。

Mark哥哥，我叫东淑。童声从记忆深处浮现出来，李敏亨愣在卧室门口，自言自语道：不会吧……

07/

这是李敏亨版本当中，Mark Lee和东淑的故事。

五岁的Mark Lee跟着教会活动第一次回到韩国，父母很支持儿子多参加这类公益活动，尤其身为第二代第三代移民，能够有机会了解自己背后的种族文化和历史根源，对于孩子的成长而言，都会是很好的体验。

最后一站Mark来到福利院，看完孩子们演的舞台剧，Mark觉得自己被女主角迷住了，人美歌甜，小麦色的皮肤可爱又性感。他用不怎么熟练的韩语磕吧着告白，说我叫Mark Lee，你可以叫我Mark，你唱歌太好听了，长得也真好看，我爱你。

五岁的Mark还分不清我爱你应该用在什么地方，就把兜里带的所有零食糖果都掏出来，为小女神积极应援。小女神吃得倒是挺香，就问：我今年四岁你几岁。Mark如实回答，小女神眼珠子咕噜噜一转：Mark哥哥，我叫东淑。东淑还挺机灵，喊的欧巴。

东淑，我喜欢你，我爱你。Mark连说带比划。

知道了知道了。东淑该吃的都吃完了，揉揉圆滚滚的小肚皮，觉得不太舒服想摘下假发，但考虑假发底下的发网显得自己真的很丑，所以就只是把假发捋一捋别在耳后，谁知道在Mark眼里更动人了。

临走前，Mark依依不舍拉着东淑的手说东淑我会想你的，回去之后我每天给你打电话。

东淑有点应付着嗯嗯地点头，结果Mark低下来亲了一下她的脸颊，亲完一脸娇羞地跳上车。只剩下东淑一个人脸红着站在原地，车窗里Mark还比划着电话。回加拿大之后Mark第一件事就是给福利院打电话找东淑，却不想电话里说根本没有叫东淑的女孩，他形容了半天，负责人说啊，想起来了，舞台剧里演女主角东淑的是楷灿，昨天办完被领养手续离开了。

他追问联系方式，负责人说这个不能随便透露。电话挂掉了，Mark刚刚开始的初恋也跟着挂掉了。不管是东淑还是楷灿，他终究是没有机会再联系到他的小女神了。

谁知道十二年后，小女神东淑变成了梦高小东哥，把李敏亨堵厕所里要手机号，现在还偷穿了自己的内裤缩在自己被窝里发烧。

李敏亨不晓得是该兴奋还是该沮丧，肤色性感的小女神从此幻灭，爷的童年没了。

这是李东赫版本当中，楷灿和加拿大小孩的故事。

福利院为了迎接外宾特地组织了舞台剧，楷灿人美歌甜，实力挑大梁反串演女主，被老师套上长长卷卷的假发套和红色连衣裙，他照了照镜子发现嗯，确实，还很甜美，快把自己迷住了。

演完观众反响很不错，楷灿也挺得意，尤其是一个加拿大小孩掏出来大把大把的零食给自己，如果承认自己是男的可能就吃不到这些了吧，楷灿一边吃一边发嗲，把加拿大小孩迷得七荤八素。以至于多少年后再跟黄仁俊转述的时候，李东赫依然佩服自己天生这个能力，不去开辅导班进行感情教学就真的埋没了。

虽然后面一般都跟着但是这种转折，临走前加拿大小孩蹑手蹑脚亲了自己的脸，楷灿心里咯噔一下，车走了，他的初恋开始了。

一直到被领养，楷灿有了爸爸小爸还有哥哥，有了家有了姓有了归属，变成了李东赫。再到因为有两个爸爸而被小孩们排挤欺负，李东赫开始反抗，打到最后变成天南海北一条街，打听打听谁是爹的小东哥。再到高一校园里偶然一次碰到跟着父亲第一天来学校的李敏亨，李爸爸喊了一声Mark，李东赫梦回十二年前的那个下午。

偷亲我的王八蛋小洋人儿从天而降，初恋续上了，爷的童年回来了。

08/

借口头晕的李东赫就这么赖在李敏亨家里不走，结果吃完药也吃完饭，是真的头晕，晕得整个人迷迷糊糊，不知怎么的一觉睡到了大天亮。睁开眼意识到额头上还顶着一块湿毛巾，李东赫伸手一摸结果摸到了李敏亨的大腿，他心思不纯还捏了两把，手还想继续往大腿根部再摸，结果被一只手抓住：乱摸什么呢你。

李东赫迅速扶着额头乱喊哎呦，说自己头晕。另一只手反拽着李敏亨抓着自己的那只手不撒开，两只手就这么手指乱缠在一起。

睡醒了就起来吧，我腿麻了。

李东赫寻思自己居然就这么枕了一晚上李敏亨的大腿，心里第一反应是心疼，第二反应是感动，感动完了继续心疼，心疼完了继续感动，可就是不舍得从李敏亨大腿上起来。李敏亨把毛巾拿下来，手放在他额头上摸了摸发现确实烧退了，毫不留情地把他的脑袋推开，忍着针扎似的感觉站起来活动双腿。

李敏亨听到李东赫在自己身后说，看吧Mark Lee，我早说了你喜欢我。还有点得意。李敏亨听完心里一惊，他几乎是用跳地转过身，指着李东赫说你不要乱说。

我可没乱说，当初先拉着人家手塞零食给人家，还一遍又一遍喊我喜欢你我爱你的人也不知道是谁吼。

小时候那能算是喜欢吗，你那时候还穿着裙子长头发谁看都是女的，你你……

先亲我的也不知道是谁，是加拿大人Mark Lee还是转学生李敏亨，我都说了要对你负责了你还有什么不好意思承认的。哦，我知道了，因为是Mark Lee所以你就想甩锅不想承认。

你你你……李敏亨一着急韩语就结巴，你不是知道Mark Lee和李敏亨都是我吗，李东赫你不要乱说我警告你……

哎呀眼前的人怎么这么吵啊，李东赫心想电视剧里都怎么让对方安静来着，他跳起来一把拉过李敏亨的领子，用嘴堵了上去。好了，安静了，办法确实挺管用。

李敏亨眼睛瞪大得像鸡蛋，被李东赫亲完他确实安静了很多，悠悠吐出一句还没刷牙。

不然那刷完再继续？

09/

李敏亨的东西是李东赫第二天就到处打听，单枪匹马在返校日杀去对方学校拿回来的。小姑娘们哭得稀里哗啦，喊小东哥你不能就这么退出江湖，起码乐队不要退吧，我们会永远给你应援的。

别找借口，追不到我就去堵我对象，还真有你们的。

李敏亨是小东哥对象？几个人面面相觑。李东赫一副教导主任的样子，拿着钱包给她们一人轻拍了一下脑袋。你们几个，从今天开始传出去，李敏亨是我对象，谁也别想打我对象的主意。

从今天开始做了前任大哥的男朋友。

自从接到李东赫电话，说东西都拿回来了，让自己来他家里一趟，李敏亨出门遇到其他同龄人，总觉得盯着自己的眼光让他不太自在。真的按照地址来了李东赫家门口，里面听起来吵吵闹闹的，他听见李东赫在里面喊：小爸我真的没有抢劫你别误会！！

爸你快点拦着我小爸！！哎呦哎呦别打了！！我最多偷了一条内裤！！

李敏亨按了门铃，是李东赫冲过来开的门，他刚打开就把李敏亨一把拉进来，说东西都是他的，自己是帮忙从别人手里要回来的。

李东赫两个爸里长得像兔子的那个，手里攥着皮带问李敏亨是真的吗？

李敏亨点了点头，说是东赫在帮我。

李东赫一听抱着李敏亨就开始大哭，没什么眼泪就是大声嗷嗷，你看吧小爸我说了我没有你还打我。

这茬算是我误会，可成绩单的事你自己解释一下怎么回事？天天给你自由怎么你还蹬鼻子上脸，染头发混社会哪个你没占全。说完李东赫的小爸还举着皮带，被另一个人死死按着。

道英啊，话也不是这么说，东赫不是把头发都染回来了吗，心思已经放在学习上了。

泰容哥你别老惯着他。金道英气上头来，都是平时太惯着他了，他才会胡来——

李敏亨喊了声哥哥，但又觉得按着辈分不太对，心里纳闷李东赫的两个爸怎么长的这么年轻：叔叔们，安静一下，我有话说。

我是和东赫一个学校的学生，李敏亨。我们之前有些误会发生过摩擦，但都是因为对东赫不了解所以产生的误会。东赫是一个特别好的人，在学校照顾了我很多，被我误会了他也不生气。我个人觉得哥……叔叔们，你们需要用时间来理解东赫，多听听他在想什么。

而且东赫已经答应我不再当混混了，今天他打电话给我，就是帮我把之前别人抢的东西要了回来还给我。

金道英一听好感动，李敏亨同学口中这么善良的孩子真的是我们家东赫吗。李泰容听得都快哭了，他只知道家里这个混世魔王对自己是挺贴心小棉袄，可也没想到在外面也重新做人了。

学习的事你们也不用担心，最后一年我会帮忙辅导东赫的功课，一起努力学习考上大学的。

10/

黄仁俊你真的不打算听听我们之间定情信物内裤的背景故事吗？

黄仁俊低头继续在板子上画着乐队海报，吐槽他你们俩的故事太憨憨了一点也不浪漫，编辑不喜欢这号的，再说我已经有新的创作素材了。

什么素材。

咳，能有什么，校园清纯爱情罗曼史呗。你等等我画完这张海报再聊。

算了算了不聊了，时间到了，我该跟我们敏亨一起努力学习了。李东赫念到一起这个词的时候着重咬了字。

然而真正开始辅导的时候，也是李敏亨开始后悔的时候。早知道李东赫学习这么烂，他就不该放大话。

哎，敏亨你之前说的是认真的吗？

什么？

就是，一起努力学习那段。

是认真的。

李东赫满脑子都是一起两个字，四舍五入李敏亨愿意跟他一起生活下去，不论生老病死，都愿意陪在他身边，不离不弃。他脱口而出我也愿意。

李敏亨撞了一下他的肩膀，愿意什么呢你，低头看题。

愿意和你一起。

李敏亨一听耳朵就红了，指着题说看题看题。

李东赫黏上来，抱着李敏亨的脖子不撒手。我们敏亨，哎一古我们敏亨怎么这么可爱。

李敏亨缩着脖子说你别乱来，虽然我来韩国留了一级，可我年龄上还是哥。

李东赫点了点头，知道了知道了Mark哥哥，你是梦高前任大哥小东哥的大哥。

End

1w+


End file.
